


Yours. Mine. Ours.

by impracticallyperfect (whynotfour)



Series: Impractical Imagines [1]
Category: Impractical Jokers
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-20
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-09 13:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whynotfour/pseuds/impracticallyperfect
Summary: A series of shorts about Sal Vulcano and his girl.





	1. Pillow Prince

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by hashtaggfy’s orginal anon ask; “Sal is 100% definitely a pillow princess, yes/yes?”
> 
> Basically Sal gets head.

Her body lays horizontal across the sweat stained sheets, white cotton glowing pink under the weight of the sunset. Another lazy Sunday coming to an end as she peels back the print of his favourite shirt to reveal her bare chest. Sal’s hand falls to the mattress clumsily, lazy fingers beckoning her closer as he mumbles her name beneath the thickness of a New York accent.

“C’m ‘ere.”/

“It’s supposed to be about you,” she laughs barely above a whisper, adjusting the position of her hips so that they’re just within reach. “Let me look after you.”

“Need to touch my girl though.”

“Your girl am I?”

Her lover grins along, thumb brushing the curve of her thigh gently. “All mine.”

Sal’s eyes watch as her lips find the hem of his boxers, soft kisses running over the edge of the fabric. Her mouth moves smoothly down their centre, warm and all encompassing as she starts to get get sloppy with her tongue. Saliva seeping through the thin fabric to reach his skin and he can picture the pleasure still to come when she’s working her way down his hardening member. His breath turns to whimpers when the sting of cold fingers brush against his legs, tormenting sensitive skin as her mouth raises and she looks up to gain consent.

“Can these come off?” 

Soundlessly he nods, head thrown back as she works them down his hips to the middle of his thighs where the damp fabric gets balled up thoughtlessly. He glistens in the light with the kind of wetness that her tongue can only try to emulate as it runs along her own palm. Her touch causes his eyes to squint, muscles clenching as the blood rushes to his erection in the same moment her thumb brushes against his tip. Caressing the top of his cock with her spit covered palm she simultaneously works her thumb down the underside of his length, stopping once she reaches his base only to move to his balls instead. A groan spills from his lips when she massages her hand, choking on the sound seconds later as her tongue moves to collect the precome spilling down him. 

“Don’t stop,” Sal breathes as she lifts her head, hand knitting into her hair to guide her back down.

Any hesitations disappear as his other hand catches hers, entwining fingers as he moans her name and just like that her palm is working back along him and her mouth sinking further down to create friction with her cheeks. He pushes deeper without thinking and she responds by twisting her wrist to mimic her mouth. Sal works to keep his hips pressed to the mattress, underestimating his own strength as his hand squeezes around hers until she’s moaning against his skin and he can feel his body tensing up. 

She can feel the way his body fights to hold on that little bit longer, every muscle tensing as he tries to prolong his own pleasure when she’s taking him down to the back of her throat and swallowing around him. This is her Sal though and she knows exactly what it takes to bring him to the brink which is why she runs their entwined hands down her torso to knead and tug at burning skin, encouraging him to touch her until his fingers are between her legs and he’s coaxing her towards her own orgasm. It’s then that he falls apart, moaning her name as she soaks his fingers proving once and for all that she’s all his for the taking.


	2. Pretty Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sal learns his girlfriend needs him just as much. Sub!Sal.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yet to be proofed.

By the time the fourth tumbler of whiskey is bringing salvation to Sal’s swollen lips, his head is clouded by thoughts of violence and fist is clenching tightly around the glassware. The party pulses around them but he pays no mind to the groups peeling away to different corners of the room nor the substances they’re about to consume; instead his eyes stay on her. They are always on her.

The silhouette of her gown trembles with laughter and his fingertips tentatively squeeze against the curve of her hip when she lowers her chest to unintentionally reward the man in question with a glimpse of cleavage. Ice clinks against Sal’s teeth, a feeling as unwelcome as the studio exec’s hand that moves to press against his girlfriend’s arm, and he watches through half closed lids as she continues to pay him a reverence entirely undeserved. The egotistical brags of his senior continue to pour through gaps in compliments, breaking through the dam of seduction, and he can do nothing but watch as she’s inundated by offers of experiences that he can never match. The longer they keep to Richard’s presence the faster his confidence dissipates.

At first he misses the way that she interjects over a voice twice as loud, full of grace and as easy as the sidestep that causes the other man’s hand to fall away. “We have really taken up to much of your time tonight, Mr St Clair-”

“Please call me Richard.”

“Mr St Clair, I insist. We’ll let you get back to your drink,” the smile on her lips is natural, kindness radiating through her even when she shuts down another man’s advances, but Sal’s grip doesn’t falter – pulling her tight as she excuses them from further conversation and leads the way across the room.

His eyes are on her back staring blankly, mind swimming with thoughts he’s struggling to process but she doesn’t seem to care as she takes the half-empty glass from his hand and places it on top of the make-shift bar. The crowd around them parts to let her pull him through, the occasional hand invading Sal’s space to pat him on the back for another season well shot but nevertheless she’s still the only one in the room to him. 

There’s something about her that takes him over only months into their relationship, so softly spoken and well put together – wise beyond her years, and she reduces him to the person only his family gets to see. The Sal who is honest, kind and giving; the Sal she’s fallen in love with.

The bathroom door gives way beneath her palm and she spares no attention for the second A.D. who witnesses her deliver Sal straight to temptation. The door bolts with a flick of her wrist and then she’s there on his lips telling him that she’s his the only way she knows how. It’s raw and primal the kiss that gets them into this mess; she’s possessive and his blood boils and stomach churns at the way she holds him in her grasp. She grips at the front of his shirt, creasing the fabric and twisting her fist to pull him closer, showing who he belongs to. His hands move up to catch her ass, not breaking the bruising kiss even as he struggles for air; its then that his nails start to dig into the skin that surrounds her thong, taking out frustration at another man by marking her as his. 

She moans into his mouth, left hand slipping from the door to pull at his hair as they work backwards to the wall. Forcing him to tilt his head she moves down to his neck, nibbling, biting and licking at the newly exposed skin to leave bruises of her own and he whines in a way that she’s never heard before. Until this moment their relationship had been tender, somewhat soft, but the tent in his trousers tells her that’s not all he wants it to be. So she gets rough, filthy even as she presses her teeth to the shell of his ear, almost groaning as she says; “I’m going to make you feel so good baby.” 

She pushes off of the tiles when Sal moans her name, ignores the heat pooling between her thighs and the reflection of the mirror that is starting to steam from her lover’s exhalations and instead focuses on her torso. Moves her fingers slow across her chest at first, a hand wrapping around her neck as she plays up to the image of seduction before focusing on her hips, turning into her own touch until her back is to him. She toys with her lover as she reaches for the zip of her dress, his pleas falling on deaf ears as she peels it away from her spine a tooth at a time. 

Each inch of uncovered skin makes Sal’s hands ache to touch her but he’s yet to learn her limits and knows that as delicious as a punishment could be that he needs a reward more, and so he watches with ragged breaths as she pulls the garment down her body until she’s stood in front of him wearing nothing but lace. 

“Are you going to be a good boy for me?” she asks barely above a whisper, caressing her body even as he nods his head. “Get on your knees for me, Sal.”

He does as instructed, lets her heels be drowned out by his own heartbeat until her abdomen is inches from his face as he’s pulling her closer listening to the way she tuts disapprovingly at his behaviour.

“Did I say you could use your hands, pretty boy?” she runs her own palm along the planes of his jawline. “Do I need to tie them up?”

“No ma’am.”

“Good boy,” she purrs, moving to loosen the tie around his neck. “Are you okay with this?”

There’s a break of character as she looks down at him and Sal feels his erection throb against his leg when she scratches softly at his stubble, “More than okay.”

She says nothing else but instead peels her underwear down her legs, kicking it somewhere behind her and then he’s catching her leg and hooking it over one shoulder; testing his boundaries as he looks up. He gets nothing for the second time just her fingers matting into his hair but his mouth knows what to do and he’s starting by kissing her thighs causing her to squirm, making her know that his hers the only way he knows how.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Possible part two? Let me know what you think either here on Tumblr x

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think? Let me know either here or on tumblr at ImpracticallyPerfect. Requests wouldn’t be great!


End file.
